Lost in Paradise
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request songfic. "And all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time..." Damon&Elena LEMON of course


_a/n: I am so excited that so many of you are liking my songfics. I was nervous about posting the first one, but since then I've gotten three requests for more…and I really love this song for Damon and Elena. I think it's really perfect. There is a great youtube video of them to it so I recommend checking that out too!_

Dedicated to Jade2099

_I've been believing in something so distant_

_As if I was human_

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness_

_In me, in me_

Damon watched as Elena slept, her chest rising and falling evenly. For once, finally she looked at peace. It had been so long since she'd had a moment of quiet, of complete peace, but he had to wake her up. He had to talk to her, and it wouldn't wait till the morning. He'd been holding back for so long, wasted so much time in the beginning, believing that Katherine would come back to him. Now that they had agreed to let Stefan go, to let everything go…he knew he couldn't stay away any longer.

He was a vampire, he knew he wasn't human and that he didn't deserve her…but he loved her and he couldn't deny it anymore. He was hopeless without her, and he couldn't be without her anymore.

_All the promises I made_

_Just to let you down_

_You believed in me, but I broke it_

He'd done so many things to hurt her, to make her hate him, and yet she still cared. He knew she did. Killing her brother, feeding her his blood. Everything he'd done had been out of love for her, even in a sick demented way of his own. She kept believing him and he kept breaking her heart, but that pattern would end tonight. He had to make it end tonight.

_I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

He sat on the bed next to her, his body in the crook of hers as he brushed the air back from her face. He wanted her, needed her. The past years of wanting had been torture for him and he felt his control slowly slipping away as her body instinctively responded to his touch. All the jokes, all the flirting, all of it had come down to this moment. She mumbled his name, her eyes slowly opening and meeting his. He felt the connection between them flame and spark, the faint, sleepy smile on her lips sending him straight to paradise.

_As much as I'd like the best not to exist_

_It still does_

_And as much as I like to feel like I belong here_

_I'm just as scared as you_

Elena felt for his hand, her fingers lacing with his. She knew why he was here…she could feel it herself. The connection, the draw- the need to be close to him. At first, she hadn't wanted him, hadn't wanted their love to exist, but it did and it still haunted her. She pulled him closer to her, his body sinking into the mattress next to her, surprised at how right it felt, at how much she'd been wanting it not to feel right because that meant she was just like Katherine, she'd fallen for both Salvatore brothers. Her heart pounded in her chest and he gently laid his hand over it, smiling comfortingly. "I'm scared too." He admitted, smoothing his hand up her neck to tangle in her hair. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

_I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

He ached to touch her, to pull her tight to his body. Even now, something held him back, held him wanting. There was nothing between them, nothing more to say that either of them hadn't expressed with a look…he had nothing more to offer her than his heart, nothing more to hold onto than the hope that she would take it. He tentatively reached out his hand, framing her face and slowly inching his lips to hers. As they finally crossed the line, broke down the final wall of fear she remembered all that brought them here, every moment, every memory.

_We've been falling for all this time_

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

The first time they'd met, his kiss on her hand. The night in the parking lot he'd tried to compel her into kissing him. All the looks, all the comments…every time he'd teased her with the eye thing. Their road trip, their first kiss on his death bed…the day she'd come to house and he'd been naked covered in bubbles. Making dinner and training to fight Klaus. There had never been a day in the last three years he hadn't done something, said something to get to her…and finally it had worked. She felt him break the kiss, roll her onto her back and she looked up at him, the kiss soft and passionate had left her breathless as though they'd run a marathon.

He took everything from her, breath, life, love…but he gave it all back double and more, filling her very soul with the intense love, the intense look in his eyes. He took her body straight to paradise, his hands and lips sending her soaring.

_Run away, run away_

_One day we won't feel this pain anymore_

_Take it all the way-Shadows of you_

_Cause they won't let me go-So I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

She felt his hands smooth up under her shirt, caressing her and slowly undressing her. His tongue ran along her collarbone, tasting every inch of her he could reach. His shirt met hers on the floor soon after as he pulled her on top of him. She bent to kiss him, her lips magnetized to his. He remembered all the times, all the moments they'd shared in this room. The night he'd told her he loved her, then made her forget. The night he'd told her he knew she loved him, the night he'd forced his kiss on her. Now she gave into him willingly, she sighed his name, her body moved with his.

The ache did not subside as more clothes were shed, time did not slow but stretch painfully as he sat up, her bare legs going around his hips.

_We've been falling for all this time_

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

He held onto her tightly, slipping inside her wetness, her warmth. They fit together perfect, moving as one, breathing as one. Her heart pounded in her chest, and he could feel it against his as if it were his own. It was like heaven being with her, paradise in her arms. He searched for her lips, relieved when she accepted his tongue. His fingers dug into her lower back, massaging as she rolled against him, as he thrust into her. They held each other tightly, moving slowly and softly. He rolled them over, pressing her to her back and kissing down, nibbling on her hips.

She whimpered at the feel of loss, at the emptiness as he pulled out of her, but the sensation was soon replaced with pleasure when he slipped back in, slightly harder this time. Her nails dug into his arms, holding on as his assault on her body roughened a bit. Her sighs turned to moans as the passion took over, sending them over the edge together. She called his name, she buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair now, tugging and pulling him away so she could look into his eyes, back down so their lips could meet.

"I love you." She gasped, the final waves joining them together, forever.

Her words were all he needed to send him over and under, his own release driving him crazy. "I love you." He whispered against her neck, pressing kisses to her sweat slicked skin.

_Alone, I'm lost in paradise_

Damon sat up in bed, his sheets tangled around his legs. One, single tear fell from his eye as he forced himself to settle back against his pillows. Another dream, another night without her. He reached past the glass of whiskey on his nightstand for the bottle. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without a little help.

Across town, Elena pressed her hand to her rapidly beating heart. It had felt so real. If she closed her eyes she could remember, she could feel his hands on her, his tongue against her skin. Her face flushed at the memory and she pushed herself out of bed, searching for her shoes. She would not spend one more night alone, she would not cry herself to sleep because of a dream. Her subconscious wanted her to do something about it, and she was going to do something about it right now.

_a/n: hope you enjoyed! There wasn't much dialogue, but I don't really think it needed it. The song is to slow and depressing to have a totally happy ending, so I apologize for that, but perhaps is someone can convince me of another Evanescence song to do a sequel/second chapter, I will try and find the time between finishing "Partners" and the rest of the requests! thanks for reading guys!_


End file.
